Guardian Demon
by Sigyn Gray
Summary: Kirsty's soul is in jeopardy again, but this time it isn't Pinhead who is behind it. Will Kirsty's soul be stolen from the Lead Cenobite? Or will someone rescue her from the clutches of an evil Warlock, intent on receiving a hellish bride of his own?


AN: So this is based upon a scene from the movie "Warlock 3: End of Innocence" where Ashley Laurence plays a girl named Kris Miller. So the scene I am using is when *spoilers ahead* a warlock, who goes by Phillip Covington, is about to sacrifice Kris to the Devil. Well every time I watch this part, I always think "Umm… where the hell is Pinhead? I doubt he would let Kirsty's soul be given to someone else." So this little creation was born after bringing the vision to life in a Youtube video and the suggestion by PinstyLover1983 that I write a fanfic. This was originally supposed to come out before "HalloRaiser," but lack of inspiration made that impossible. So this is now a belated Birthday fic for PinstyLover1983, as she was my main motivation to get this done. Happy Belated Birthday Laura and I hope that you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: It is my deepest regret to admit that I do not own the Hellraiser universe. If I did, Kirsty and Pinhead would have kissed by now. Just saying. Oh and I don't own the Warlock series either. For fans of the movie, the whole "Kris is a witch from the past" part has been completely written out.

*Guardian Demon*

Kirsty fought against the warlock's hold but it was no use. He was too strong and the most she got out of her attempts was a couple of bruises from when he tightened his arms. She didn't recognize the catacomb-like caves they were in and assumed that they were under the Miller house.

'_How do I keep getting into these messes?'_ she asked herself as they continued onwards.

The girl and the warlock entered an underground chamber with torches burning and a stone slab. As they walked towards the slab, Kirsty got a good look at a tub-like structure that looked like it was filled with a red substance.

'_I really hope that isn't blood,'_ she thought. _'Cause that is a lot of it, and I don't want to think about where it all came from.'_

'Mr. Covington' threw her down onto the stone slab and began to bind her with leather straps. But Kirsty wasn't about to go down so easily. She kicked, scratched, and struggled as best she could; she had already escaped being taken by one group of demons, there was no way she was going to let herself be sacrificed to the _actual_ devil.

Covington was strong though, and soon had Kirsty tied up and helpless, via leather straps attached to the slab. Kirsty still struggled however; her past experiences had made her a perpetual fighter through and through.

As the Warlock began to prepare for the ritual, Kirsty began to think wonder just what it was about her soul that made it so desirable to those who were in the business of "soul collecting." It seemed that anyone who dealt with souls was going to be stubborn about reaping the rewards. However, while Covington was persistent in his attempts for her soul, Kirsty was not impressed. No one after her soul would, not after _him._

Kirsty thought back to the day she first met the first and most important bidder for claim to Kirsty's strong soul and delicate flesh. The lead cenobite. The one whose head was cruelly decorated in sharp pins, so cold yet so enticing. Pinhead, as she had dubbed him within her mind from the very beginning, had been the most relentless, in his quest for Kirsty's soul. And the most mysterious.

Kirsty could not deny that she had been entranced by him, even as she traded Frank's soul for hers. Oh maybe she could lie through her teeth when it came to saying it to the demon in question, but within her mind, Kirsty could not hide from herself. However, Pinhead did not belief her most impassioned denials (lies) whenever they met. He knew (as did she) that one day, there would be no more games and no more running. And in a way, he had been right. If Kirsty had her way, she would rather it be Pinhead claiming her soul, than this pitiful excuse for a soul reaper. It was the Lead Cenobite's right, having coveted her soul for much longer than Covington had.

The ripping of her blouse brought Kirsty back to the present, wincing as she registered the cool steel of the ceremonial blade cutting across her cheek. After painting a symbol onto Kirsty's chest, Covington leaned down to whisper to his victim.

"With your sacrifice, I will finally call up a Bride of Hell, allowing me to finally take over this world. And you shall emerge as the Bride of Lucifer himself. And don't worry, Kirsty; _he'll _never let you down."

'_No,'_ Kirsty thought, still desperately tugging at the straps, wrists chafing. _'This isn't right. My soul does not belong to you or Lucifer. My soul, if it no longer is owned by me, belongs to only one person. And I refuse to allow you to cheat the both of us.'_

As Kirsty tugged one last time, the leather strap holding her left wrist down snapped, allowing her to push Covington away before she untied the other. She ran over to the wall, digging through the lose bricks with a strength previously unknown to her. She got halfway through before Covington grabbed her, slowly pulling her back out. He threw her to the ground and straddled her, dagger still in hand, ready to stab into Kirsty's fragile flesh. Kirsty closed her eyes, realizing she couldn't get away, and thought only of the one who truly deserved her soul.

Instead of feeling the dagger slice through her chest, however, Covington's screams of pain reached her ears surprisingly. Kirsty opened an eye, seeing two hooks embedded into Covington's hands, the dagger lying feet away on the stone floor. A chain wrapped around her waist, almost gently, before yanking her away from her assailant.

Her flight through the air ended as she hit something cold and smooth, the chain disappearing from her waist, only to be replaced by a pair of pale, leather clad arms. Without needing to look, Kirsty knew whose arms she was now in and who saved her for the second time. Still, Kirsty looked up into the face of her savior, breathing a sigh of relief as her gaze connected with ebony eyes, surrounded by the ever present pins.

There was an intense anger and possessiveness in Pinhead's eyes; that Kirsty expected. What she was unprepared for, though, was the amount of _concern_ lurking within those twin pools of black. The tight embrace of the demon's arms only served to confirm the truth of every emotion within those captivating eyes. Not that she needed it; as long as Kirsty had known her demonic counterpart, he had never lied to her. Tricked her, maybe, but he had never lied nor broken a promise. He had said maybe in regards to her deal all those years ago, after all.

After assuring that she was alright, Pinhead's gaze returned to the scum who _dared_ to steal away what was and always had been _his._ No one would fully taste the wonders Kirsty Cotton had to offer, besides him. She belonged to him and only him. The pitiful excuse for a Warlock was tugging fruitlessly at his bonds, glaring at the demon, even while pain dominated his eyes.

"You should know better than to try to take a soul that already has a claim upon it, _Warlock_," Pinhead said mockingly to Covington. "Surely, someone of your skill can identify a claimed soul when he sees it, Phillip Covington. You have broken the sacred pact between the Leviathan and Lucifer. No one tries to steal a soul that has been promised to one or another of the Gods."

"How can you call her claimed, _Dark Prince of Pain,_" Covington sneered. "How many times has she escaped your so called _claim._ Three now is it? Oh yes, many know of your failure to reap her soul. As far as the treaty is concerned, she is fair game."

Pinhead fired another chain at Covington, this one landing in his cheek.

"That is where you are wrong, Warlock. Kirsty Cotton has chosen the one she wishes to possess her. And I can assure you, it wasn't you."

A whole slew of chains flew at Covington, latching onto his flesh, tugging slightly. Covington screamed once more before spitting out some blood.

"Your intimidation techniques are impressive, demon, but you don't scare me. As per the pact you mentioned earlier, you cannot take me. Servants of the Gods are protected from soul collecting by their counterparts."

"Ah but that is where you are wrong, Covington," Pinhead smiled, causing Kirsty to tense. She knew that smile; it was the one that always appeared just before he introduced a new soul to their personal Hell. "As you had already broken the contract, it was agreed that you were no longer under its, or Lucifer's, protection. You are all MINE."

As those words left the pinned cenobite's mouth, the hooks yanked as hard as possible, sending Covington's soul to the Labyrinth, Frank-Cotton style. As before Kirsty watched, somewhat horrified, yet did not look away from the sight of yet another tormentor whisked away to a land of torture.

As the screams finally faded away, the chains disappeared and Kirsty was gently turned around. Pinhead's hand touched her cheek, wiping away the blood that had continued to fall. His eyes closed as he brought his hand up to his lips, tasting for the first time the blood of the soul that he had lusted after for nearly twenty years. It tasted so sweet to him, innocence and darkness creating a perfect blend that was so very intoxicating to the hellbound demon. Pinhead found himself loath to letting her go, more so than usual. He vowed that she would go with him willingly this time, no more boundaries between them. Kirsty Cotton would follow him into the Labyrinth, and she would become his dark Princess. They had both earned it after all of these years.

"You came." Kirsty's voice broke through his daze, reopening his eyes and meeting the chocolate brown depths of his desired consort. "How? Not that I am complaining, but there are no boxes around."

Pinhead smiled.

"I could hear your calls, my sweet child. When one is as tied to Hell as you are, the Lament is no longer necessary for me to reach you. I must apologize for being so late, however. Leviathan and Lucifer had to settle the argument that had arisen from Covington's attempt on your soul. I could not come to you before they had reached a decision."

Upon hearing how close she had come to truly becoming Lucifer's Bride, Kirsty shuddered. There was only one demon she would ever consider belonging to in that way. And that was the one who was currently holding her now.

"Thank you. Given the choice between Lucifer and you, I would choose you any day." Realizing how her words could possibly be taken, especially within that context, Kirsty blushed. However, no matter what the context, the statement would always be true.

"I almost hesitate to ask this, but rules are rules and your response intrigues me," Pinhead replied, drawing her away for a moment to stare intently at her. "Will we be playing our ridiculous bargaining game again, or will you finally take your place in Hell, where we both know you belong now."

Kirsty almost responded negatively before her thoughts caught up with her. After everything they had been through, it seemed cruel to deny them both what they so obviously desired. And Kirsty would only be implicated in the murders committed by Covington, just as she had in Trevor and her family's deaths. It was time to stop trying to run from the inevitable. And she no longer wished to run from her favorite demon, the only one to ensnare her heart completely.

She leaned up, and, dodging the pins, planted a sweet kiss upon Pinhead's cheek. His eyes widened for a moment in shock before her drew her body closer.

"As long as I get to 'play' with Frank, Trevor, and Covington, I'll follow you anywhere, my Lord." She smirked.

Once more a smile split Pinhead's face, only this time it was one of triumph and affection, instead of cruelty and amusement.

"You do not need to call me that, my Kirsty. Nor do you need to worry about 'playtime.' Your lustful uncle and husband were always yours to bestow the gift of pain upon. And I have no qualms about sharing that despicable warlock with my new consort."

The two departed into the Labyrinth, their minds full of thoughts about the other and what they were going to do to their favored victims. Kirsty finally accepted her destiny and lived a happy eternity of pleasure and pain with her consort and perpetual Guardian Demon. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
